The End Of The Third Day- The Frost- Re-Written
by Blue Timing
Summary: What if after Ellie stopped loving Lee she fell in love with Homer instead of going back to Lee... What if Ellie's Death sentence was carried out but interrupted half way through... This is how i think The Third Day - The Frost should have ended.


"You have been sentenced to death." I stopped listening after that. I could feel my heart beating in my chest as wild thoughts flew through my mind. I was going to die. Images of my parents and friends and even Homer flicked though as if my brain had decided to play all of my memories of life, just to tease me and show all the things I would leave behind. The only other words I took in from the meeting where that it was to carried out on Monday the 16th. The soldiers dragged me out of the room as dropped my head in defeat.

Six days later I saw Homer and the others in the exercise yard. What he told me next shattered my heart. "I got the same sentence El," he said with his huge hand on my shoulder, "I'll be by your side." Trust Homer to say something like that. After those words I lost it. I hugged him tightly and cried into his neck. He held me close even after he saw the guards walking towards us. They pulled me off him and took me back to my cell in tears as I saw his face looking back at me. If I was depressed before I knew he was sentenced too, now I don't know what I felt.

I sat on the small bed in my cell hugging my knees to my chest as I listened to the bombs being dropped. I started thinking about my life with Homer compered to Lee. After every memory I felt even more stupid. How did I not know? After what happened with Lee I knew I would never feel the same way again, but I was starting to realise that I had fallen for Homers charm. I cried into my chest thinking of all things I would miss out on with my family, friends and even Homer and how bad I would feel knowing he would die with me. Why is my life so unfair?

Every few days I would here the bombs being dropped. In both days I wasn't allowed to go to the exercise yard and I was starting to worry I would never see my friends again. Until on Thursday when they unlocked my cell and took me to the exercise yard. Turns out only Homer and I got death sentences while the others got prison terms. We had a quiet conversation were every now and then someone would say something that only got a grunt as a reply. It was the same on Friday and Saturday but Sunday was the worst. Fi was crying non-stop as Kevin tried to comfort her and Homer and I talked for the last time. "El," he said solemnly taking my hand while the guards weren't watching. Tears came then, down my face as I took in every detail of his face from his unruly black hair to his mouth which for once wasn't in his cheeky grin. The guards came over to take us to our cells but just before we parted he planted a small kiss on my forehead. I turned around, I couldn't handle looking at him, or the others.

I heard the lock turn, I heard the door squeak open as I knew this would be the last time I would walk. They took me into a large room with two poles with ropes on them and there was no prize for guessing what they were for. They secured my wrist to the pole and then brought in Homer. He smiled his cheeky grin but his eyes were sad as they tied him similar to me. But the thing that really shocked me was that they brought in the others as well, Fi, Robyn, Kevin and Lee. I let out a small gasp before I could hold it in. "Now we will teach you four a lesson!" Major Harvey shouted, his voice echoing through the room, "you shall watch your friends die, but first watch them in pain!" he smiled a wicked smile as he turned to me. I could feel stomach churning as the thing I was dreading came to be. The one thing that had but my mind in peace last night is that it would be painless. Quick. Over before I saw the flash of the gun. "The girl first." The Major said as I saw all my friend's eyes turn to me. One of the guards raised his rifle and aimed, but not at my chest or head, at my legs. He pulled the trigger and I felt a burning pain in my left calf. I let out a scream and slid to the ground before I could help myself. "Ellie!" Homer screamed at me. I saw his eyes, they were no longer sad but worried. I quickly turn away. I was more ready for the next one and bit my lip to stop my self from screaming. I could see my blood on the floor as it seeped from my legs. The third bang came and the the Major cried "stop! Her friends have seen enough." He laughed cruelly as he said "Kill her." I turned my head away and was almost thankful that the pain would be over soon. Then the ground shook as I heard the bang of a bomb being dropped. It must have been close the the prison as I heard shouts from outside. Another one dropped even closer. The Guards didn't hesitate as they all ran out of the room, even Major Harvey. He yelled "stay here!" but by the look on Lee's face that wasn't going to happen. Lee ran to the gym door but it was locked. Fi had untied Homer and he was already at my side, untying me and comforting me as I lent on his chest. The pain was too much as I felt all three of the bullet wounds burning in my legs. "El," Homer said stroking my hair, "C'mon, slowly," he kept muttering words like that as the others ran around the room trying to find a way out. Not that I could hear him as my ears were still ringing from the blast. Then there was another blast, one so close it sent the six of us flying though the air. Rubble was flying everywhere and one hit me hard in the back, another pain added to the list. I looked around and saw Kevin carrying Fi through a large hole in the wall. Homer came and picked me up as he staggered out side. My back was hurting like Hell and so were my legs but I didn't dare look. We ran out through the prison driveway, most of us carrying someone else when we ran into the Major. I knew I wouldn't escape death for long. Homer held me closer to me as I saw Robyn take out the pin of the hand grenade she had taken from a soldier. I tried to scream but my throat was so dry I didn't make a sound. Homer tried to hold me still as I struggled to break free of his arms. I at last managed to say her name as she diapered, taking the Major with her.

We kept going, pushing through the pains and aches until we saw a plane land. A young man sprinted out of the plane and ran away from it, as if he was scared that it would explode. We walked up to him and he said "where did you come from?" he was still panting from running so hard but he looked like he was in pristine health compared to us. I was covered in blood, and so was Homer after carrying me. Most of us where crying and Fi had blood all over her face.

Then Fi screamed "how are you getting out of here?"

"wait a minute and you'll see." He pulled out a gadget from his sleeve that was no larger than a remote control.

"take us with you!" she cried,

"I can't" he replied.

"We're all injured!" I pleaded with him but still knowing we had no chance.

"I'm sorry but I can't" he replied walking over to where the newly sighted helicopter was landing.

"Wait!" Homer said taking a step closer, "you know that ship that blew up in Cobbler's?" the man gave a slight nod. "That was us." It was so simple but Homers thinking gave me more hope.

"Get in." was all the man said but it caused us all to smile. Homer carried me in as Kevin supported Fi, Lee the only one making it in alone. They laid us all down on stretchers. Happily, I laid down, knowing I was safe as I felt for Homers hand. We didn't let go until we landed.

We were in a military hospital for 2 weeks and even a month after we escaped the prison I only just went from a wheelchair to crutches. We all had our long list of injuries. Mine were three bullet wounds, serious condition, fractured knee-cap, snapped vertebrae and shock. Slowly my legs are getting better but Homer never lets me leave his side, as if his scared I will get hurt again. Every night I still get nightmares, the sound of the bullets, Homer screaming my name. Robyn's death. Every time I wake I see him at the doorway, he says he can always hear my screaming. I haven't thought much about my feelings for Homer. I know they are there, just I'm not sure I'm ready after what I've been though. My counsellor Andrea still says I'm in shock. One day I hope we will recover from this but it won't be anytime soon.


End file.
